


In Bloom

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Getting away with it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	In Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



Finn happily fails to resist when Poe grabs his hand and drags him in under the long branches of a flowering tree.

“I can’t believe you did that, buddy,” Poe’s laughing, running his fingers through his hair in giddy disbelief, “Only you could pull that off!”

“Well, you did help just a _little_ ,” Finn teases, his heart thumping hard. Petals tumble through the air around them on a sudden breeze.

When Poe closes the distance between them, Finn reels him further in, the kiss hot and wet and gleefully enthusiastic, their mouths still curved in the shape of their grins.


End file.
